Creí Perderte
by Nay R-HR
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Neville en la batalla final? ¿En quién pensó cuando tenía el gorro en la cabeza y creía que iba a morir? Spilers 7 libro.  NL/HA


Hola!

Desde que empecé a escribir en este foro siempre quise escribir algo sobre Neville Longbottom, pues me parece que es uno de los personajes más maravillosos que ha hecho J.K Rowling y de los que más ha evolucionado.

Como todos mis one-shot hasta la fecha, está basado en la historia de J.K Rowling. Esta vez con spoilers del 7º libro... Y tiene como pareja a Neville Longbottom y a Hannah Abbott.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Creí perderte**

Todo era un absoluto caos. De repente se enteraban de que Harry había muerto y segundos después se hallaba ante Voldemort con los puños en alto y negándose a formar parte de su ejército de mortifagos. Y allí estaba, con un gorro en llamas en la cabeza y sin poder moverse, consciente de que ese era su fin, y por extraño que pareciera, Neville Longbottom no tenía miedo a morir ni pensaba en lo que le esperaría después de hacerlo. No, sólo pensaba en ella… esa chica que le había robado el sueño durante el curso y a la que no había visto desde que se reunieran todos en el Gran Comedor al inicio de la noche más larga y aterradora de su vida.

Pensaba en Hannah Abbott y en cómo habría deseado haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de ella. A lo largo de ese año todas las casas, excepto Slytherin, se habían unido para enfrentarse a los Carrow y a Snape, fortaleciendo las relaciones entre ellas, como Dumbledore siempre había querido. Volver a formar el ED y convertirse en una especie de líder junto con Ginny y Luna le había permitido conocer a sus compañeros de otras casas y entre ellos se encontraba Hannah, con la que había entablado una gran relación de compañerismo.

Era bastante irónico darse cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por Hannah justo antes de morir. Neville pensó que si pudiera salir de esa situación lo primero que haría sería hablar con ella acerca de sus sentimientos pues, tras esa guerra, si algo había aprendido era que había que aprovechar cada instante.

Pero primero había que derrotar a Voldemort y sin Harry eso era imposible.

«_Harry_» pensó mientras sentía como el gorro ardía, pero curiosamente él seguía ileso. «_Él me pidió que acabara con la serpiente antes de dirigirse al bosque...Le dejé que se encaminara a su muerte sin hacer nada por evitarlo... Ojala pudiera cumplir con lo que me pidió..._» pensó con rabia. De pronto sintió como algo pesado le caía en la cabeza y que el hechizo que le mantenía inmóvil desaparecía.

Neville se quitó con rapidez el sombrero seleccionador. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos al interior del sombrero y de él sacó una espada. La miró durante unos segundos y, decidido, corrió hacia Voldemort, cortándole la cabeza a la serpiente que estaba colgada en su cuello.

A partir de ese momento todo se volvió muy confuso. Todos empezaron a correr despavoridos hacia el Gran Comedor y él se vio en medio de la sala rodeado de duelos. Vio a Ron luchando contra Greyback y al percibir el destello en los ojos de su amigo, supo que el chico no se conformaría con dejar al hombre lobo inconsciente. Resuelto, se dirigió al lado del pelirrojo dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Un grito de Molly Weasley, momentos después de dejar fuera de combate a Greyback, hizo que ambos se giraran y vieran como ésta se enfrentaba a Bellatrix Lestrange. Los dos muchachos se encaminaron hacia las mujeres, dispuestos a ayudar a la matriarca del clan Weasley, pues ambos tenían asuntos pendientes con la malvada mujer; pero el grito de la pelirroja ordenando que se mantuvieran alejados los frenó y se dirigieron a los laterales de salón, reuniéndose con Hermione, Ginny y Luna. El combate fue totalmente frenético, a muerte. Neville pudo notar como Ron apretaba los puños cuando Bellatrix hizo referencia a la muerte de Fred y en ese momento supo que la mujer a la que más había odiado no sobreviviría a la ira de los Weasley. Molly lanzó un certero hechizo que dio en el pecho de la bruja y ésta cayó al suelo, muerta.

Un instante después se escuchó el aterrador grito de Voldemort, que se giró en dirección a Molly, dispuesto a reemplazar en el duelo a su seguidora más leal. Sin embargo, un hechizo protector se lo impidió: el escudo de Harry. Estaba vivo. Por segunda vez en esa noche, Neville tuvo una corazonada. Harry derrotaría a Voldemort.

Después de una conversación entre los dos enemigos que nadie pudo entender, los hechizos surgieron de las varitas de ambos. Unos segundos más tarde, Voldemort se encontraba en el suelo. Hubo unos instantes de completo silencio, a la espera de que el Innombrable se levantara y reanudara el combate pero no ocurrió. Había muerto. Hubo un gran rugido de alegría por parte de los combatientes de Hogwarts, que rodearon al elegido dispuestos a felicitarle por la proeza lograda.

Sin embargo, Neville no se acercó pues sabía que Harry no quería que le agradecieran y atosigaran, pues debía de sentirse totalmente desorientado después de haber acabado con quien había hecho que su vida cambiara cuando éste era sólo un bebé. Y lo sabía porque él había sentido lo mismo al ver a Bellatrix caer.

Se dirigió a la salida del comedor, donde se encontró con la chica que se había colado en su mente cuando creyó que estaba a punto de morir. Se miraron a los ojos y tras unos instantes, Neville se vio envuelto en el abrazo cálido de Hannah.

—¡Neville! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba la chica, sin separarse de él.

—Sí, sí... Deja que te vea —le pidió mientras la cogía por los hombros y la separaba un poco de él—. Tú estás bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo. La chica se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza—. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba... No te he visto en toda la batalla y pensé...

—Yo también lo hice cuando te vi ante el Innombrable... Temí que fuera a perderte —dijo mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

—Yo también creí lo mismo —se sinceró el moreno. La chica se separó de él, sorprendida por tal revelación pero no pudo decir nada pues se vio atrapada por los labios de Neville. Tras unos segundos de sorpresa, le respondió gustosa.

Después de unos minutos se separaron y sonrieron, totalmente sonrojados pero felices, sabiendo que el futuro, por fin y después de tantas batallas, les pertenecía a ellos.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Bye

Nay


End file.
